Welcome To Rainbow Camp !
by Da-KuDark28
Summary: Ichigo gaat met zijn lief Kaien, naar de Rainbow Camp . Daar ontmoet hij anderen als hem, Homo 's , Lesbians , Transexuelen en Crossdresser 's . En misschien meer .
1. Welcome To Rainbow Camp !

**Weer een crossover ! Yep Ik doe alleen corssovers van mijn favoriete natuurlijk ;) **

**Ik leg je beetje uit van dezen fanfic, de koppels zijn alleen Yaoi ( boyxboy ) & Yuri ( girlxgirl ) . Er zal weinig hetreo 's zijn, de Rainbow Camp zijn voor Homesexuelen, Crossdressers , Transexuelen en zo voort . Ze zullen daar een jaar blijven, en er zullen ook personages verschijnen . Die niet in de camp zijn, zoals hun vrienden of familie leden . Ik probeer ieder personage goed te doen, en hun niet vergeten sinds er best veel zijn . Ik ben niet zo goed met Yuri ... Maar ik zal mijn best doen ! **

**Ik waarschuw je wel er zal ook BDSM, Yandere , Possive , Obsessed dingen bij zijn, zoals Yandere!Spain & Obsessed!Nina . De koppels zijn allemaal al eigenlijk gekozen, Personage Info zal in chapter 4 zijn . **

**Hoofdpersonages zijn **

**( Jongens )**

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Shiba Kaien**

**Jaugerjaquez Grimmjow**

**Cifer Ulquiorra**

**Kururugi Suzaku**

**Lamerouge Lelouch**

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Gokudera Hayato**

**Weilschmidt Gilbert ( Prussia )**

**Williams Matthew ( Canada )**

**Vargas Lovino ( SItaly )**

**Cariedo Antonio ( Spain )**

**Bonnefoy Francis ( France )**

**Kirkland Arthur ( England )**

**Yamanaka Inoku ( Male!Ino )**

**Haruno Sakuro ( Male!Sakura )**

**Slayers Tenten ( Male!Tenten )**

**Huyga Neji**

**Izumaki Kiba**

**Uchiha Itachi**

**Uchiha Tobi **

**Kanjimi Deidara**

**Vainamoinen Tino ( Finland )**

**Oxenstierna Berwald ( Sweden )**

**Bondevik Nicky ( Iceland )**

**Wang Su Kaoru ( Hong Kong )**

**Nara Shikamaru**

**Akimichi Choji**

**Abarai Renji**

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Weinberg Gino**

**Monlaro Rolo**

**( Meisjes )**

**Britannia Euphemia**

**Einstein Nina**

**Fenette Shirley**

**Gesas Cc**

**Kuchiki Rukia**

**Inoue Orihime**

**Sawada Tsunami ( Fem!Tsuna )**

**Sasagawa Kyoko**

**Miura Haru**

**Dokuro Chrome**

**Vennas Feliciana ( Fem!NItaly )**

**Beilschmidt Louise ( Fem!Germany )**

**Lukasiewics Felixa ( Fem!Poland )**

**Lorinaitis Tamara ( Fem!Lithuania )**

**Hedervary Elizabeta/Elli ( Hungary )**

**Weilschmidt Gillian ( Fem!Prussia )**

**Huyga Hinata**

**Kazeniu Temari**

**Namikaze Naru ( Fem!Naruto )**

**Sasuka Uchiha ( Fem!Sasuke )**

**Matsumoto Rangriku**

**Hisagi Suzana ( Fem!Hisagi )**

**Kira Izura ( Fem!Kira )**

**Momo Hinamori**

**Meas Bella ( Belgium )**

**Zwingli Lilly ( Liechtenstein )**

**Kozato Christina ( FemCozart )**

**Giona Sawada ( Fem!Giotto )**

**Allison F . Jones ( Fem!USA )**

**Eva Braginski ( Fem!Russia )**

**Nathalia Domejko ( Belarus )**

**Rouge Angelique ( Seychelles )**

**Onder het verhaal zijn de koppels, niet al van hun zijn chapter 1 . **

* * *

Ichigo zuchte als hij op het vliegtuig zat, hij zuchte al de hele tijd omdat hij nerveus is . " Wat is er Ichigo ?" Vroeg Kaien als hij naar Ichigo keek, Ichigo glimlachte naar zijn liefje . En gaf hem een kus op zijn wang ." Het is niks ben gewoon heel erg nerveus, wat als ze niet vriendelijk zijn ? Wat als er pestkoppen zijn ? Wat als ..." Maar Kaien legde zijn vinger op zijn lippen ." Geen zorgen dat is heus daar niet, iedereen is het zelfde daar . Ze kunnen niet met hun vingers naar ons wijzen, omdat we van elkaar houden ." Ichigo bloosde heel fell, en keek terug naar buiten . Kaien merkte dat Ichigo weer verlegen is en liet hem, de twee date elkaar 5 maanden . En willen verder met elkaar gaan, maar thuis zijn er een paar die problemen hebben . Met hun relatie en sommige vergeten meestal, dat Ichigo en Kaien niet voor meisjes zijn . Zo die keer dat Yuzu vroeg aan Tatsuki, met Ichigo wou date Tatsuki wist niet . Dat Ichigo homo was en zeide ja, maar toen dat uit kwam was Tatsuki niet kwaad . Ze was blij dat haar vriend een lief had gevonden, en zoals die keer dat Miyako dacht dat Kaien vrijgezel was . En hem had gekust door dat, had Ichigo het verkeerd begrepen . En het was bijna uit tussen hem en Kaien, maar Miyako kwam het uitleggen dat ze van niks wist . En dat Kaien echt van hem houd, maar bevoorbeeld hun familie . Hebben de relatie niet zo graag, en Kaien vroeg dan als Ichigo met hem . Naar de ' Rainbow Camp ' woude gaan, naar mensen die zo zijn als hun, Homo 's, Lesbians, Crossdressers, Transsexuelen ... Ichigo kan een heel lijst er van opnoemen, en vond het okay ze gaan voor een jaar . Samen naar het kamp natuurlijk houden ze contact met hun familie, maar ze gaan niet naar huis . " Ik vind die naam Rainbow Camp, best goed uitgevonden eigenlijk ." Zeide Kaien als hij zijn hoofd, naast Ichigo legde en gaapte ." Kaien we gaan zo landen ." Zeide Ichigo met een blos, een vrouw naast Kaien keek teleurgesteld . Ze vind het misschien jammer dat Kaien of Ichigo homo is ." Maar ik heb dezen nacht slecht geslapen ." Jammerde Kaien ." Eeew Fags hou het voor jullie eigen ja ! " Schreeuwde een man achter hun ." Pardon steek je neus niet in ander mans zakens ! " Zeide Kaien als hij opstond, de man stond ook op ." Je hebt best een grote mond voor een fag, zeker veel lullen er in gehad ." Kaien wou die man een klop geven, maar Ichigo hield hem tegen ." Rustig Kaien die man is het niet waard ." Zeide hij Kaien keek naar hem, en wou gaan zitten maar dan zeide die man nog iets ." Ja luister maar naar de hoerige pussy fag vriend van jou . " En toen was het zo, Kaien sprong over de zetel en klopte de man blauw . Maar de man liet zich niet kennen, en klopte Kaien zo hard mogenlijk terug . " Kaien ! " De mensen van het vliegtuig gingen weg van het gevecht, terwijl een paar ander mannen de twee uit elkaar haalde . De vrouw die naast de man zat, stond op en sloeg hem in het gezicht ." Je hebt het verdiend smerige klootzak ! Je weet wat ik er van vind, als je zo begint ! " En ze ging kwaad van hem weg, ze ging ergens anders zitten waar plaats zat . " Maar Sandra ! " Kaien en Ichigo gingen ook ergens anders zitten, Kaien en de man kregen een waarschuwing . Kaien moest eigenlijk een boete betalen, maar die werd weg getrokken als getuige . Vertelde dat de man het eerst begon, en niet stopte met uit dagen . Twee meisjes van achter in, hadden alles gezien de gothic zuchte . " Wat een ellende op dezen vliegtuig ." Zeide ze het meisje naast haar, die veel meer lichtere kleren aan had . Keek naar haar vriendin met een glimlach ." Zal je zo iets voor mij doen ? " De Gothic zuchte en grijnsde ." Misschien ik zou het niet weten, als jij begint niet natuurlijk ." Het meisje stak haar tong uit ." Jij zijt gemeen Sasuka ." " Love you too Naru ."

( even later )

Stapte Ichigo en Kaien uit het vliegtuig, en gingen hun koffers halen . Ze liepen met hun koffers naar buiten, en keken rond voor hun taxi ." Oi zijn jullie Kurosaki-san & Shiba-san ? " Vroeg een oude man als hij met een bord rond liep, met hun naam er opgeschreven ." Ja dat zijn we ." Zeide Kaien de twee volgde de man, als hij hun naar zijn taxi leide . Het duurde niet lang voor dat Ichigo & Kaien, in de taxi zaten die hun naar de kamp brachten . Ichigo had nooit van die kamp gehoord, het bestond ook niet lang . Het was pas officeel geopend, en Ichigo heeft niet echt veel informatie er van gekregen . Kaien ook niet maar hij wou het uit proberen . Ze zaten 2 uurtjes in stilte, Kaien heeft een beetje geslapen . Maar daarna was hij wakker, als ze nog 15 minuten moeten rijden . " Een jaartje voor ons zelf jij en ik, met mensen die zoals ons zijn . Ik weet zeker dat je geen zorgen moet maken ." Zeide Kaien als hij Ichigo een kus gaf op zijn wang, Ichigo bloosde fell en keek naar hem ." Wie zegt dat ik bezorgd ben ? " Vroeg hij aan hem, Kaien glimlachte en hield Ichigo 's hand vast ." Ik weet het gewoon ." Ichigo woude nog iets zeggen, maar plots stopte de auto . De man keek naar hun ." Mijn heren we zijn er ." Zeide hij en ging de taxi uit, om de koffers van zijn gasten te pakken . Ichigo en Kaien gingen ook uit, Ichigo 's ogen gingen wijd open als hij zag hoe groot de kamp wel was . Kaien pakte hun koffers van de man, en pakte zijn geld op hem te betalen ." Dat moet niet ." Zeide hij Kaien keek naar hem verwarrend . " De kamp had al een paar taxi 's besteld, voor de gene die met het vliegtuig gingen . Of geen vervoer hadden, zij betalen wel ." Was zijn antwoord en sloot de taxi, en ging zijn geld halen . Kaien haalde zijn schouders en zette zijn geld weg, en keek naar Ichigo die rond kijken was ." En hoe vind je het ? " Vroeg hij met een glimlach ." Valt wel nog mee ." Zeide Ichigo beetje nerveus ." Kom ." Kaien pakte zijn hand en beide gingen naar de ingang, beide pakte een papiertje uit . Dat hun toegang gaf naar het kamp, Ichigo zag verschillende mensen jongens met jongens . Meisjes met meisjes maar geen jongen en meisje samen, alleen maar homo 's en lesbians het gaf best een rustig gevoel af ." Sasuka-chan ! Negeer me niet ." Zeide het blonde meisje, die ook op het vliegtuig zat . Als ze naast haar liefje zit ." Zeur niet Naru-chan ." Zeide het meisje als ze gaapte ." Ik heb geen oog dicht gedaan dezen nacht ." Naru stak haar tong uit ." Ik zeide toch dat je geen koffie moest drinken ." Sasuka rolde haar ogen, ze woude gaan slapen . Maar de man die naast Naru zat op het vliegtuig, zat Naru de hele tijd te bekijken met lust . Sasuka heeft hem de hele tijd in de gaten gehouden, maar dat verteld ze Naru niet ." Oh kijk er zijn nog meer gekomen ! " Zeide ze als ze naar Ichigo en Kaien keek, ze zwaaide vriendelijk met een glimlach . Ichigo zwaaide terug, Kaien had haar niet door . Als hij maar rond keek, Sasuka keek naar de twee ." Die twee komen me bekend voor ..." Zeide ze en dan kwam het binnen ." Het zijn die twee van het vliegtuig ." Naru stond snel op en ging naar hun toe ." Naru ! " Maar Naru was al bij hun ." Hey jullie twee ken ik, jij zijt die gene die zijn lief beschermde . Van die gemene man die vieze dingen zeide ja toch he ! " Zeide Naru vol bewondering, Kaien bloosde een beetje . " Whoops je zag dat ? " Vroeg hij ." Ja duh ! Ik zat op hetzelfde vliegtuig, anderen hebben het ook gezien weet je ." Zeide ze plagent ." Ik ben Namikaze Naru ." En ze wees dan naar Sasuka ." Dat is mijn liefje Uchiha Sasuka ." Sasuka rolde haar ogen, en sloot ze dan als ze Naru liet doen ." Ik ben Shiba Kaien en dit is Kurosaki Ichigo ." " Hoelang zijn jullie samen ? " Vroeg Naru ." Ik en Sasuka zijn al een jaar samen ." " Kaien en ik 5 maanden ." Antwoorde Ichigo Kaien zette zijn tas op grond ." Ik ga ons iets te drinken halen, wat wil je Ichigo ." Vroeg Kaien ." Water is okay voor mij ." Kaien knikte ja en voor dat Ichigo het wist, stool Kaien nog een kus op zijn lippen ." Kaien ! " Kaien ging lachent weg, Naru lachte ook zachtjes ." Ah ! Ik wou dat Sasuka dat ook deed ." Plots sloeg iemand zachtjes op haar hoofd, achter haar stond Sasuka ." Zwijg idioot ." Plots kwamen er 2 jongens op hun af ." Naru, Sasuka zijn jullie dat ? " Vroeg een jongen met roze haar ." Sakuro ! " Naru gaf hem een knuffel ." Inoku ! Fijn jullie weer eens te zien ." Zeide ze ." Maar wat doen jullie hier ? oh god is het toch waar, dat jullie twee ..." Sakuro bloosde, Inoku grijnsde en sloeg een arm rond Sakuro ." Yep dit is mijn cherry boy ~ " Sakuro woude Inoku weg duwen ." Shut up Ino-pig ! " Riep Sakuro maar Inoku negeerde dat, en hield Sakuro nog dichter bij hem ." En wie is dit ? " Vroeg hij ." Dit is Kurosaki Ichigo mijn nieuwe vriend ! " Als ze met een groot glimlach, naar Ichigo wees die naar ander twee keek ." Huh hey ..." Zeide Ichigo met een blos ." Zijt je hier alleen ? " Vroeg Sakuro maar merkte ook de ander koffer ." Oh foutje natuurlijk niet, had die koffers niet gezien ." Ichigo wou zeggen dat het niet erg is, maar Kaien kwam dan terug met water en een cola ." Hier ... Hey ." Zeide hij tegen Inoku en Sakuro ." Inoku en Sakuro waren mijn en Sasuka 's vroegere klasgenoten ." Zeide Naru als ze naar Sasuka keek ." Het is al 8 maanden geleden, sinds ik jullie nog heb gezien ." Zeide Sasuka eerlijk ." Haha je weet het Sasu-chan, we hadden het druk sorry ." Inoku keek beetje lastig, op de nicknaam die Sakuro nog had voor Sasuka . Maar Sasuka en Naru merkte er niks van, en Ichigo en Kaien weten niks van die nicknaam ." Kom laten we anderen ontmoeten ! Sakuro, Inoku fijn om jullie nog eens te zien . Ichigo, Kaien het is fijn met jullie eens te praten . Zie jullie later ! " De groep ging uit elkaar om ander mensen te leren kennen, ze kwamen veel mensen tegen . Ichigo en Kaien gingen dan zitten, bij Rukia en Orihime die een koppel zijn . Met 2 ander koppels, Rangriku en Suzana , Byakuya en Renji .

Suzaku glimlachte als hij en Lelouch, bij een groep ander zaten . Lelouch prate niet veel met hun, hij was een boekje een lezen . Als hij onder tussen naar Shirley luisteren was, samen met haar lief C.c als het meisje . Maar over iets praten was, om de sfeer op te houden . De ander koppel waren Euphemia en Nina, Euphemia was de medicijn van Nina checken . Sinds Nina regelmatig haar medicijn moet hebben . " Ik zal na vragen, of ze ook kunnen zorgen . Dat je ze ook regelmatig neemt ." Zeide Euphemia beetje bezorgd, sinds Nina nerveus is rond ander mensen . En zeker mannen ." En ik zal vragen of een vrouw het kan geven, maak je maar geen zorgen ." Suzaku keek naar Lelouch wat hij lezen was ." Zeg Lelouch mag ik iets vragen ?" Lelouch keek van zijn boekje weg, als hij naar Suzaku keek . Suzaku 's adem stopte even als Lelouch hem aan keek, met zijn lavender paarse ogen ." Dat heb je al gedaan ." Shirley lachte zachtjes als C.c, haar magazine uit haalde . Euphemia en Nina keken ook naar de 2 jongens ." Denk je dat we een bed mogen delen ? " Vroeg hij ." Zou stom zijn als ze een koppel, een aparte bed geven vind je niet ? " Lelouch werd rood deed zijn boekje dicht, en sloeg er mee op Suzaku 's hoofd ." Pervert ! " De meisjes begonnen te lachen, als C.c glimlachte als ze de gesprek mee volgde ." Eigenlijk heeft hij wel gelijk, wie weet wat we te horen zullen krijgen vanavond ." Zeide C.c als ze nog olie over het vuur gooide, dit keer bloosde Shirley heel fell ." C.c niet jij ook ! " Riep ze Euphemia bloosde een beetje ." Wel eigenlijk ..." Nina wou ook iets zeggen er over ." Nina ! " Euphemia stopte Nina op tijd ." Hey jullie zijn levendig ! " Zeide een jongen met blond haar en blauwe ogen, als hij naar hun toe liep met een ander jongen naast hem . Hij had kort bruin haar en paarse ogen, beetje hetzelfde als Lelouch zijne . " Mogen we hier zitten ? " Vroeg hij ." Natuurlijk ! " De jongen ging naast Lelouch zitten, de ander volgde hem ook ." Ik ben Gino ." Zeide de jongen met een glimlach, die bijna zo fell scheen als de zon ." Ik ben Rolo ." Antwoorde de jongere jongen naast hem, hij keek verlegen weg ." Ik ben Shirley ..." C.c negeerde hun ." En zij is C.c mijn lief ." " Hey ik ben Euphemia ." Zeide Euphemia met een beleefde toon, Nina verstopte haar gezicht tegen Euphemia 's schouder ." Ah en zij hier is Nina, ze is een beetje ... Verlegen rond mannen ... " Zeide Euphemia Gino knikte ja ." Is niet erg hoor dat zijn veel meisjes denk ik hier ." En keek dan naar Lelouch ." Yo ." Lelouch keek terug naar hem ." Hallo ." En keek terug naar zijn boek, iedereen keek naar hem als Lelouch hem niet antwoorde ." Lelouch dat is onbeleefd ." Zeide Suzaku als hij aandacht probeerde te krijgen, van Lelouch die zijn ogen nog op zijn boekje had ." Geen zorgen jij moet Suzaku zijn he ? Lelouch en ik kennen elkaar al, Rolo je kent Lelouch toch he ? " Rolo knikte ja ." Ja het was 5 maanden geleden dat ik hem nog had gezien ." " Hoe ken je Lelouch dan ? " Vroeg Suzaku ." Ha via mijn vrienden en via zijn vrienden, zo kennen we elkaar . Plus ik ga vaak ook rond hangen met Zero ." Suzaku 's gezicht keek plots kwaad ." Oh je bent één van die, dan laat maar zijn dat je mijn vriend word ." Lelouch zuchte en keek naar Suzaku ." Nou dat is onbeleefd Suzaku ." Zeide hij als Suzaku napraat, Suzaku bloosde fell en keek weg ." Shut up ." De groep lachte wat .

Even later moet iedereen naar de groot eetzaal gaan, daar ook begeleiders, een dokter en twee verpleegsters, poetsvrouwen en ander mensen die op het camp werkte . Een vrouw stapte naar voor, ze zag er jong uit voor haar leeftijd . Ze had lang bruin haar, en blauwe ogen . Ze glimlachte lief naar hun ." Welkom op Rainbow Camp ! Ik hoop dat jullie een jaartje naar jullie zin gaan krijgen, en dat jullie veel anderen ontmoet . Ik weet zeker dat iedereen eens is, waar jullie aangaan houden . Voor de gene die zorgen maken, over familie , of vrienden, gezondsheid problemen, of als je over iets wilt praten . Jullie kunnen naar ons komen, en jullie helpen okay . " Iedereen keek aandachtig naar de vrouw, als ze praat over hoe groot de kamp was , waar ze naar toe mochte en waar niet . " Ik wil jullie ook laten onthouden, hier is iedereen gelijk . Als er pesterij uit komt, verkrachting, onnodige sexueel aanraking, blackmail en al die ander gedoe, wat we niet accepteren gooien we je niet alleen de kamp uit . Maar een grote boete zal op je hoofd neer storten, plus denk maar niet dat we je durven te voet te laten gaan naar het vliegveld ." Iedereen keek elkaar aan, ze snapte wel wat ze er mee bedoelde . Iedereen is niet verschillend van elkaar, en ze zijn allemaal gelijk in dezen kamp . Ichigo kneep een beetje in Kaien 's hand, Kaien kneep terug als hij weet . Dat Ichigo opgelucht is dat ze het serieus nemen, als dat gedoe verschijnt . " Op de moment dat jullie vertrekken, krijgt ieder koppel een kaartje . Daar staan jullie kamer nummer, welke gebouw jullie in moeten, en welk bed van u is . Jullie verblijven in mini apartamenten, elk koppel krijgt één bed ." Suzaku fluisterde een ' yes ', niet hard genoeg voor anderen maar wel voor Lelouch . Die meteen begon te blozen, Euphemia en Shirley werden ook rood . " En gebruik veiligheid, stoor u kamergenoten niet, haal u lakens zelf af en meld aan . Voor extra 's lakens voor het geval dat, je het overdag doet natuurlijk ." Zeide de vrouw met een grijns, als ze veel blozende jongens en meisjes zag . De vrouw prate wat door en tenslotte kwam de einde, iedereen begon te vertrekken . " Jongens rechts ! De meisjes Links ! " Riep een vrouw die een doos vast hield, een man stond rechts van haar . Hij hield ook een doos vast ." Jullie kids weten het he, één kaartje per koppel . " Zeide de man als hij een knipoog gaf ." En play nice ." De vrouw keek ongelovig naar hem ." Pervert ! " Zeide ze en hield de doos voor Euphemia, Euphemia pakte een kaartje en liep met Nina door . Gevolgd door Naru en Sasuka ." Oh ik ben benieuwd wie onze kamergenoten zijn ! Zullen ze styl vol zijn, oh dan moet ik uit kijken wat ik aan doe ! " Zeide Rangriku als ze een kaartje pakte ." Zo erg zal het toch niet zijn ." Zeide Suzana als ze buiten gingen ." Oh Suzana je zijt zo schattig, als je nog zo onwetend zijt ! " Zeide Rangriku met een blos ." Laten we naar onze kamer gaan ." Zeide Suzana met een blos en een glimlachje .

Ichigo liep met Kaien naar hun kamer ." Is het hier ? " Vroeg hij Kaien keek naar de deur ." Yep ." Ze zaten op verdieping 3, de allerhoogste van het klein gebouw . Ze hadden 2 buren naast hun, hun kamer nummer was 209 ." Laten we binnen gaan ." De sleutel kregen ze later, want alle deuren waren op het moment al open . Als ze binnen gingen zagen ze, dat er nog niemand binnen was gekomen . Ze gingen naar hun bed, het was een stapelbed naast de stapel bed was . Een groot bureau verdeeld in twee, aan de ander kant was persies hetzelfde . " Het is best gezellig ." Zeide Ichigo met een glimlach, als ze hun koffers open deden . En hun kast begonnen te gebruiken, Kaien zette zijn radio op de burea . En haalde een paar CD 's uit ." Je hebt blijkbaar je Lady Gaga CD 's meegenomen ." Zeide Ichigo en lachte als Kaien bloosde, Kaien was dol op Lady Gaga . Hij weet nog toen hij Kaien betrapte, verkleed als Lady Gaga en de Bad Romance was zingen ." Ja dus ? " Ichigo gaf hem een knuffel ." Niks ik vind het niet erg, dan weet ik tenminste dat mijn Kaien . Zich niet verveeld als ik er niet ben ." Kaien hield Ichigo terug vast ." Je gaat nergens naar toe zonder mij ." Ichigo glimlachte plots ging de deur weer open, en kwamen 2 blonde mannen binnen . " Hohoho blijkbaar zijn er gene, die voor ons zijn gekomen ." Zeide de man met een franse accent, het stond Kaien niet aan hoe hij naar Ichigo keek ." Gedraag je frog ." Frog ? Is dat zijn naam ." Oh is mijn kleine konijntje jaloers ? " Als Kaien naar de ander goed keek, was hij verschrokken hoe dik die zijn wenkbrauwen wel niet waren . Ze lijken zelfs te leven ! " Ik ben Bonnefoy Francis aangenaam ." Zeide de man als hij zijn koffer op zijn bed hopte, de ander man deed hetzelfde . " Ik ben Kirkland Arthur ." " Ik ben Shiba Kaien ." " Ik ben Kurosaki Ichigo ." Zeide Ichigo met een klein blos, als Francis plots zijn hand pakte en een kus er op gaf . Kaien trok Ichigo 's hand weg ." Hohoho geen zorgen Mon ami, ik wil alleen maar aardig doen . En ik heb mijn klein konijntje daar, om mijn liefde te geven ~ " " Shut up Frog ! " Dan kwamen 2 anderen, Lelouch en Suzaku keken met grote ogen naar hun ." Hey ! " Suzaku glimlachte naar hun, terwijl Lelouch rond keek . " Aangenaam is het hier wel ... Oh kijk dubbel Bureau 's dat is handig ." Zeide hij als hij er naar toe liep, hij deeld blijkbaar de kant van Francis en Arthur . Hij keek naar hun ." Lamperouge Lelouch ." En begon zijn boeken aan zijn kant te zetten ." Ik ben Kururugi Suzaku . " Als hij verder binnen kwam . " Bonnefoy Francis ." " Kirkland Arthur . " " Kurosaki Ichigo . " " Shiba Kaien . "

" Ook fijn om jullie te ontmoeten ." De 6 jongens keken naar de deur, daar stond een jongen met lang zwart haar . En licht paars ogen, de ander was de gene die had gesproken . Kort bruin haar maar lang genoeg, om in een staartje te doen . Bruine ogen keken hun allemaal aan één voor één . " Slayers Tenten ." De jongen kwam verder binnen, de ander volgde hem snel ." Hyuga Neji ." En natuurlijk was Francis de eerste, die zich het eerst ging voorstellen . Ichigo rolde zijn ogen en ging tegen Kaien aan liggen ." Ben moe Kaien ." Zeide hij Kaien glimlachte en kuste zijn voorhoofd ." Slaap maar ." Zeide hij Ichigo hield hem vast, als Kaien hem wou neer leggen . En weg van hem ging ." Blijf bij me ." Kaien deed dat en hield Ichigo vast ." Zou ik jullie wakker maken, als het etens tijd is ? " Vroeg Suzaku nog voor dat Kaien ging slapen, Kaien knikte ja en sloot zijn ogen . " Pervert ." Zeide Neji Tenten lachte, als Francis met een open mond naar hem keek ." Hij heeft gelijk weet je ." Zeide Tenten als ze naar hun kant van de kamer gingen .

( Meisjes kamer )

" De uitzicht is mooi ! " Euphemia ze zat op de tweede verdieping, samen met Nina en de ander koppels . Kuchiki Rukia en haar lief Inoue, Vennas Feliciana en Beilschmidt Louise, Hyuga Hinata en Temari Kazeniu . " Nina kom naar het uitzicht kijken ! " Nina stond op en ging naast Euphemia staan ." Het is mooi ." Zeide ze Euphemia hield Nina vast, en zuchte dromerig als ze van de moment genoot ." Veee Louise zal ik vanavond pasta maken ? " Vroeg Feliciana ." We gaan zo meteen eten Feliciana, ik denk dat het voor een ander keer is ." Antwoorde de kort harige blonde Louise, als ze uit de badkamer kwam . Ze had haar gewassen en droeg een badjas, en ging kijken wat ze ging aan doen ." Lucy ~ " Feliciana gaf haar een knuffel van achter, Louise bloosde als ze voelde . Waar Feliciana haar het eerst aan raakte ." Feliciana Vennas ! Niet nu stop ." Feliciana lachte en gaf haar een kusje ." Geen zorgen ik hou mijn handjes thuis ... Voor nu toch ." " Wel hallo daar ~ " De meisjes keken naar de bezoek die ze kregen, het waren 4 ander meisjes . " Hey ik ben Felixia aangenaam ." Zeide het eerste meisje, ze leek beetje op barbie ." Ik ben Feliciana ! " " Waar zijn Rukia en Orihime ? " Vroeg Rangriku ." Ze zijn in de badkamer ." Antwoorde Louise Rangriku liet haarzelf binnen, en rende naar de badkamer ." Hime-chan ! Ru-chan ! Mama is hier ~ " Suzana rende achter Rangriku aan, zodat ze de deur niet open doet ." Rangriku dat is heel onbeleefd ." Zeide Suzana ." Liefje zijt je jaloers ?" Vroeg Rangriku ." Wat nee ..." Rangriku gaf haar een kus op de mond ." Mama houd het meest van jou ." Louise rolde haar ogen, Feliciana was praten met Felixia en Tamara . En Euphemia en Nina deden hun eigen zakens . Dus begon Louise te kijken wat ze aan ging doen . " Haaa ! " De meisjes keken op van het geschreeuw, Louise was de eerste die buiten stond ." Een man ! Er is een man hier ! " Louise ging de trappen af, en keek naar de ' man ' . Die bij 2 ander meisjes stond ." Hoe onbeleefd ! " Zeide ' hij ' Louise ging dichter bij, ze deed haar badjas terug dicht . En ging voor ' hem ' staan, ze keek ' hem ' goed aan . En keek dan naar de meisjes ." Het is een vrouw ." Zeide ze ." Wat ? " De meisjes keken ongelovig ." Je zijt een crossdresser ja toch he ? " " Ja ." Was haar antwoord ." Ik ben Elizabeta Hedervary ." Dan bloosde Elizabeta ." Je kan me ook Elli noemen ." De meisjes zuchte opgelucht ." Het spijt ons we zullen beter opletten ! " Zeide ze ." Is niet erg ." De meisjes gingen weg Feliciana en de anderen kwamen naar onder ." Lucy wie is dat ? " " Dit is Elizabeta geen zorgen, het was maar een misverstand ." Elizabeta glimlachte naar hun ." Wacht je op iemand ? " Vroeg Louise als ze merkte dat Elizabeta haar koffers bij zich had ." Nee ik ben die persoon zoeken, ik ben haar kwijt geraakt . En ze antwoord haar GSM niet ." " Hey heb ik iets gemist ! " Iedereen keek naar de albino meisje, die naar hun toe liep . Ze had kort wit haar, en rode ogen ze droeg jongens kleren . Maar je zag dat het een meisje was ." Rotte tomboy ! Waar zat je ! " " Wc ..." Gillian merkte de groep ." Hey ! " Louise was de eerste die wist, dat dezen albino problemen zal veroozaken .

* * *

**Wel hoe vond je het ? Ja niet alleen de jongens zullen zich soms verkleden ( of altijd ) als meisjes, maar de meisjes verkleden zich ook als jongens . Gillian is eigenlijk een tomboy, Elizabeta zal ook soms meisjes kleren aan doen . **

**Koppel List ~**

**- YAOI - 16 Koppels , 32 Jongens**

**IchigoxKaien**

**GrimmjowxUlquiorra**

**RenjixByakuya**

**SuzakuxLelouch**

**GinoxRolo**

**TakeshixGokudera**

**SpainxSItaly**

**PrussiaxCanada**

**FrancexEngland**

**Ino(M)xSakura(M)**

**Tenten(M)xNeji**

**ShikamaruxChoji**

**KibaxItachi**

**TobixDeidara**

**SealandxLatvia**

**IcelandxHongKong**

**SwedenxFinland**

**- YURI - 16 Koppels , 32 Meisjes**

**EuphemiaxNina**

**ShirleyxC.C**

**RukiaxOrihime**

**RangrikuxHisagi(F)**

**MomoxKira(F)**

**Giotto(F)xCozart(F)**

**Tsuna(F)xKyoko**

**HaruxChrome**

**NItaly(F)xGermany(F)**

**Poland(F)xLithuania(F)**

**HungaryxPrussia(F)**

**BelgiumxLiechtenstein**

**HinataxTemari**

**Naruto(F)xSasuke(F)**

**USA(F)xRussia(F)**

**BelarusxSeychelles**

**Ik heb erg veel nagedacht voor welke, koppel ik zou gebruiken niet . Ik merkte ook dat ik One Piece ben vergeten en Shaman King, maar ik vind het nu goed zo . De hetreo koppels en personages komen in latere series, ook voor hun zal er een Personage Info chapter komen . Wel ik hoop dat je genoot van dezen chapter ! **

**Ciao **


	2. Roommates , Enemy 's & Friends

**Hier is part 2 ! Ik probeer ieder koppel, hun eigen ding te geven . Hier is ook bevoorbeeld Dark!Spain, Spain is nog altijd de vrolijke man, maar hij heeft ook zijn donkere kant . En als gewoonlijk kan hij niet goed opschieten met Arthur ( England ), Nina is een beetje het zelfde . maar haar part komt in latere chapters . Maar in Personage Info zie je ook, hoe de personages in dezen fic zijn . En wat hun anders maak van elkaar .**

**Geniet van de chapter ! **

* * *

Antonio keek naar zijn lief Lovino, als hij ruzie maakt met één van hun kamergenoten ." Lovi ~ " Antonio pakte Lovino op, als hij ook aandacht wou van hem . De blauw harige man stak zijn tong uit, en ging naar zijn bed en leek alsof hij ging slapen ." Ja loop maar weg ! Dat is het enigste wat je kunt ! " Riep Lovino ." Lovi ~ ! " Waarom geeft zijn Lovi altijd de anderen aandacht ! Hij wilt ook dat de italiaan naar hem kijkt, en tegen hem praat als het lieve woorden waren of niet ." Wat ?" Ah ~ nu kijkt hij naar jou Antonio ! Grijp die kans ! " Lovi gaan we wandelen ? Ik wil de kamp verder verkennen samen met jou ! " Lovino bloosde als Antonio zijn voorhoofd, tegen de zijne duwde met een glimlach ." Noem me niet zo bastard ..." Antonio pakte zijn hand vast, en trok hem de kamer uit . Ze botste tegen een ander koppel ." Oh sorry ." Zeide Antonio tegen hun ." Kijk uit waar jullie lopen ! " Schreeuwde Lovino tegen hun, de koppel keek kwaad naar hem . En liepen door zonder een woord ." Lovi je moet zo boos doen ..." Zeide Antonio ." Gaat het zijt je gestrest ? " Vroeg Antonio voor zeker heid als ze buiten gingen, het was moeilijk om Lovino met hem naar het kamp te gaan . Lovino is ongemakkelijk met nieuwe gezichten, en sinds hij streng is opgevoed door homophobic ouders . Is Lovino ongemakkelijk maar Antonio, weet dat Lovino van houd hij zou niet weg gaan van hem . Antonio zou zijn benen breken, en hem opsluiten in zijn appartement 's kamer . Haha blijkbaar is Antonio weer Obssesed vandaag ! " Waar kijk je naar ? " Vroeg Lovino als hij naar Antonio keek, die naar hem bleef kijken . Hij antwoorde zijn vraag niet eens ." Naar jou schattig gezicht, nou wat scheeld er ? Je zijt kwader dan normaal ."

" Bedoel je dat ik altijd kwaad was ? " Antonio hield Lovino 's hand vast, Lovino wou zijn hand weg trekken . Maar Antonio had een hard greep aan zijn hand ." Nee ik vind niet dat je kwaad doet, maar anderen wel maar ja luister niet naar hem . Maar je klinkt gestrest is er iets ? " Lovino zuchte een beetje ." Ik ... Ik voel me ongemakkelijk ..." Antonio keek naar hem ." Geen zorgen Lovi ik zorg er voor, dat je de beste jaar krijgt van je leven ." En kuste hem op de wang , Lovino werd rood en keek kwaad ." Wat was dat voor ? Kus me niet zomaar bastard ! " Antonio lachte en ze liepen verder , ze gingen zitten op een bankje . En merkte 2 ander koppels, die een gesprek waren voeren . Koppel 1 waren 2 blonde mannen, 1 had dikke wenkbrauwen en de ander lachte ' hohoho ' de hele tijd . De ander waren een blonde man, die heel stil naast de ander stond juist alsof hij er niet was . De ander man was een ... Albino ? " Kom laten we met hun praten ! " Zeide Antonio zonder een woord, volgde Lovino hem als ze handen vast hielden . " Ola ! Ik ben Cariedo Antonio ! " Zeide Antonio naar de groep ." Dit is Lovino hij is een beetje verlegen ." Voegde Antonio erbij als Lovino achter hem stond, met een rood gezicht en weg van hun keek ." Ik ben Bonnefoy Francis ~ " De albino grijnsde en stak zijn duim omhoog ." Ik ben de awesome Weilshmidt Gilbert ! Maar noem me de awesome King ." Lovino wou lachen hoe stom hij klonk, maar hield zich in hij wou niet een slechte indruk maken . Zoals hij bij de anderen deed, en wilt dat Antonio vrienden maakt ." Dezen birdie is Mattie ." De blonde jongen lachte een beetje ." Williams Matthew aangenaam ." Arthur keek naar hun en merkte, dat Antonio en Lovino handen hielden . En dat Lovino beetje verder van Antonio stond, en was dat schaamte in zijn ogen ? " Als je geen handen wilt houden, dan moet je dat ook niet doen ." Zeide hij als hij naar Lovino keek, Antonio keek naar hem . Antonio voelde zich bedreigd wat wilt de blonde man, van zijn Lovino ? " Neem me niet kwalijk wie zijt jij ? " Vroeg Antonio ." Kirkland Arthur ." Antwoorde Arthur de groep merkte, dat de twee kwaad keken naar elkaar ." Oi ! Bastard wat is de probleem ? " Vroeg Lovino als hij Antonio 's aandacht, probeerde weg te houden van Arthur . Francis deed hetzelfde hij plaatste een kus, op Arthur 's wang zodat Arthur begon schreeuwen tegen hem .

" Lovi ~ " Antonio gaf Lovino een knuffel, Matthew en Gilbert lachte als Lovino zo rood werd als een tomaat . " Hohoho ." Lachte Francis als Arthur zijn gezicht tegen zijn schouder hield, om zich zelf te verbergen . " Laten we iets drinken om elkaar beter te leren kennen ." Voorstelde Matthew ." Je komt met de beste ideen ! Kom mee en volg de awesome ik ! " De groep ging naar een cafe, die dicht bij was en bestelde hun drinken . " Ah mij bevalt het hier wel ~ " Zeide Francis . " Ja ging mensen die met hun vingers wijze, of roepen van ' ah help het een homo ! ' " De groep lachte een beetje, behalve Lovino die stil luisterd naar hun . " Ik weet nog toen mijn ouders geschokt waren, toen ze achter kwamen dat ik voor mannen was . Het leek me niet de moeite om het tegen mijn zusje te vertellen, sinds ze zeide dat ze het zag aan komen ." Arthur keek van zijn thee ." Hoe is het met Joan ? Ik heb haar allang niet meer gezien ." Francis glimlachte als hij terug dacht aan zijn lieve kleine zusje ." Ah ze is een studeren in Oostenrijk, ze stuurde nog een foto van haarzelf . Hoe ze er nu uit ziet met haar geknipte haar . " Iedereen merkte dat Francis 's glimlach beetje neer ging ." Moeder en vader vroegen aan mij, of ik Joan ook naar de ander team heb gestuurd ..."

" Ik ben gewoon uit huis gegooid, zo simpel en zo gedaan ." Was Gilbert 's verhaal ." Ik vond het niet zo erg weet je, mijn moeder was er nooit en mijn vader was ziek . En lag op sterven hij, ben blij genoeg dat hij tenminste om mij gaf . Natuurlijk zou iemand het opmerken, dat er een albino door de straten liep 3 dagen lang ! Zo heeft Mattie mij natuurlijk gevonden ." Zeide hij als Matthew een kusje gaf, hij werd knalrood en glimlachte een beetje . " Mijn ouders vonden het niet erg, ik mochte doen met mijn leven wat ik wou . Ze zouden nog niet erg vinden, als ik iemand had zwanger gemaakt ." Vertelde Matthew aan de groep, Lovino voelde zich ongemakkelijk moet hij ook zo meteen iets vertellen . Hell ! Hij kan moeilijk zeggen van ' ja ik woonde vroeger met streng homophobic ouders, ik ben ongemakkelijk bij mensen en ben beschaamt . ' Heel overtuigend Lovino ! " Alleen mijn broer zag de probleem, en heeft dit gevonden voor mij en Gilbert . Ik vraag me af hoe het thuis is . "

" Ik heb het mijn ouders gewoon verteld, natuurlijk waren ze kwaad . " Toen plots lachte Antonio, de groep keek met grote ogen . Als hij plots grijnsde ." Natuurlijk zeide ze niks meer, en liet mij date met Lovi . " En glimlachte zoet naar Lovino ." Toch Lovi ~ " De italiaan bloosde en probeerde zich ontzichtbaar te maken ." Hou je mond ." Was zijn antwoord het was even stil, tot dat Arthur de stilte verbrak . " Ik woonde al bij Francis, toen ik het mijn familie vertelde . Ik heb eigenlijk geen ouders, en heb alleen maar broers . één van hun was bisexueel, maar was niet echt voor de mannen . De ander 2 zijn homophobic en zeker mijn oudste broer, en dan nog mijn kleine broertje . Die van niks weet ik heb het hem eigenlijk nooit verteld ."

" Ah ! Het komt goed je kan een brief schreven naar die knul ! Plus hij zou zelf graag willen weten waar zijn grote broer is ! " Probeerde Gilbert hem op tevrolijke, het helpte niet veel maar Arthur glimlachte tenminste ." Ja natuurlijk ." Toen keken ze allemaal naar Lovino ." Wat ? "

" Wel ga je ons jou verhaal vertellen ? " Lovino keek hun aan en beet zijn lip, en keek van hun weg ." Nee ."

" Hoe nee ? "

" Gilbert als hij het niet wilt, moet hij ook niet ." Francis en Arthur waren met hem eens, Antonio probeerde Lovino 's aandacht te krijgen ." Lovi zeker dat het gaat ? " Lovino antwoorde hem niet Antonio keek naar de groep ." Sorry hij is een beetje nerveus, zeker met mensen die hij niet goed kent . Hij warmt wel op aan jullie ." Francis grijnsde ." Hohoho ik zou hem heel graag opwarmen mon ami ." Voor dat Antonio iets kon zeggen, sloeg Arthur hem . " Hou je handen thuis ! Of anders slaap je de eerste nacht op de grond ! "

" Whaaa Artie ! " Antonio keek terug naar Lovino, als de anderen hun aandacht gaven aan Francis . " Lovi ? " Lovino keek naar hem en legde dan zijn hoofd, op Antonio 's schouder ." Sorry ." Fluisterde hij in zijn oor, Antonio glimlachte en aaide zijn rug ." Is niks ."

( even later )

Als de lunch begon gingen iedereen in groepjes zitten, Tsunami keek rond haar als ze zo veel mensen zag . " Tsu-chan ~ " Tsunami keek naar haar lief, maar werd verrast door een lepel . Waar soep in zat ." Zeg ah ~ " Tsunami bloosde en opende haar mond ." Je zijt zo schattig Tsu-chan ! " Zeide Kyoko als haar wangen rood werden, Tsunami bloosde ook een beetje . Plots kwamen er ander meisjes bij hun aan tafel zitten ." Oi het lijk er op, alsof jullie elkaars lippen gaan opeten ." Zeide de blonde Giona, ze is de nicht van Tsunami van haar vaders kant . Naast haar zat een ander meisje, ze was de lief van Giona . " Plaag hun niet zo ."Zeide Christina als ze Giona wangen, tussen haar 2 vingers hield . En haar gezicht richte naar haar kant ." Ik wil jou lippen ook opeten hoor ." Giona werd rood en Tsunami en Kyoko lachte, naast Kyoko zat Haru de 2 waren vroeger buur meisjes geweest ." Chro-chan mag ik jou lippen ook opeten ? " Chrome werd rood en keek weg ." Straks ." Zeide ze fluisterend plots hoorde ze gelach, van een paar jongens niet ver van hun . Als ze over iets praten wat ze grappig vonden, Chrome keek bang en draaide haar meteen om ." Geen zorgen Chro-chan ze doen jou niks ." Zeide Haru tegen haar, Giona keek vies naar de mannen en gaf aandacht dan haar eten .

Tsunami, Kyoko & Christina hadden geen problemen met de jongens, ze waren met meer jongens op gegroeid dan de ander 3 van de tafel . " Lijk er op dat Takeshi en Hayato het goed hebben daar ." Zeide Tsunami als ze 2 van haar vrienden daar zag zitten . " Was grote broer maar hier, hij zou in de wolken zijn als hij ieder jongen hier . Naar zijn boksclub kwam ." Het was even stil ." Ik ga kijken hoe het met hem is ." Ze pakte haar GSM uit en stuurde een bericht ." En Tsu-chan hoe is het met Zia en Zio ? "

" Goed goed nou ja ... Ze waren beetje verschrokken van ... Papa had er geen problemen mee, hij was blij voor mij dat ik iemand had gevonden ... Alleen mama was ..." Giona zuchte en aaide Tsunami 's hoofd ." Haar verlies ." Zeide ze Christina glimlachte, en gaf Giona een kus op de wang ." Oi ! " " Wel wie had dat ooit gedacht, onze Gio heeft een hart ~ " Lachte ze en gaf Giona een knuffel ." Oi, Chrissy ! " De meisjes lachte Chrome keek een beetje bezorgd, als ze dacht terug aan thuis . " Wat is er Chro-chan ? " Vroeg Haru aan haar meisje ." Ik was denken hoe het thuis is, met de anderen en Mukuro-san . " " Neh neh Chro-chan waarom noem je, Mukuro-san gewoon niet grote broer ? " Chrome schudde haar hoofd nee, Haru grijnsde en Chrome keek duidelijk bezorgd ." Wel we gaan er aan eens werken neh ? "

Ichigo had nooit gedacht dat er zoveel mensen waren hier, hij keek naar Kaien die zijn soep eten was ." Is het lekker ? " Vroeg Ichigo Kaien glimlachte en knikte ja ." Yep wil je proeven ? " Vroeg en hij en pakte nog een lepel soep, en duwde het in Ichigo 's mond ." Ja is lekker ." Bloosde Ichigo Rukia zag dat en grijnsde ." Hoho wacht tot vanavond Ichigo, als iedereen slapen is begrepen ." Ichigo werd nog roder, en dit keer lachte Kaien en Orihime mee ." Kaien niet lachen ! " Zeide Ichigo Kaien hield Ichigo dicht bij hem, en kuste hem op de voorhoofd ." Wel dan laten we Rukia advice onthouden, okay ? " Dit keer bloosde Rukia ." Wow op de eerste avond al ? " " Yep waarom niet ik heb al een week ..." Maar Ichigo hield een hand op zijn mond ." Wees stil ." Orihime denkte na en keek naar Rukia ." Gaan we het dan ook vanavond doen ? " " Orihime ! " " Ah waarom niet Ichi ? " " Stel je voor dat de franse pervert wakker is ." Zeide Ichigo met een rood gezicht, oh god hij wil er niet aan denken ." Als hij jou aanraakt, dan heeft hij met mij te doen ." Zeide Kaien fluisterend in zijn oor, en kuste snel zijn wang . Voor dat Ichigo zich kon weg trekken, of iets kon zeggen . Ichigo werd roder, en leek juist op een aardbei . Kaien wou het zeggen, maar iemand anders kwam er tussen ." Ah Lovi ~ je lijkt juist op een tomaat ! " Lachte Antonio als Lovino even rood was als Ichigo ." Eh wel zie daar een tomaat daar ... " En keek naar Ichigo ." En een aardbei hier ."

" Zwijg Tomato Bastard ." Zeide Lovino als hij zijn gezicht, tegen zijn borstkast verbergde . Antonio glimlachte als Lovino weer zachtig deed, hij hoorde wat Kaien zeide . En hij kan de man best gelijk geven, maar zijn Lovi was het beste . Antonio voelde trillingen op komen, als hij zijn Lovino beetje plaagde . Ah hij heeft het graag als hij kwaad word, en dan zijn gezicht tegen zijn borstkast duwd . En een beetje vloeken is, als hij vanavond ook zo is . Dan is Antonio helemaal in de wolken, Antonio zorgt er voor dat niemand Lovino zo kan zien . Alleen hij mag hem zo zien, Lovino is van hem . Antonio keek naar de jongens, die beetje naar de italiaan keken . De jongens merkte dat Antonio hun door had en keken snel weg, Antonio maak er zeker van dat Lovino alleen van hem houd ." Lovi ~ " " Chigiii ! "

Lelouch was blij dat de lunch gedaan was, al die drukte gaf hem hoofdpijn . Hij zat samen met Suzaku, op een bankje als ze naar het kleine meer keken . " Het is hier best groot he ? " Zeide Suzaku ." Het is zeker groot, als je een jaar hier moet blijven . Zul je het moe gezien zijn hier ." Zeide Lelouch als hij gaapte, en zijn hoofd tegen Suzaku 's schouder legde . Suzaku bloosde en glimlachte, als hij Lelouch dicht bij hem hield . " Hey Lelouch ."

" Ja ? "

" Wel vanavond kunnen we misschien ..." Lelouch opende zijn ogen, en keek naar Suzaku die bloosde . En grijnsde als hij dicht naar zijn oor ging ." Wil je onder mij liggen ? Of moet ik op jou liggen ? " Suzaku werd roder ." Ik wil ..." Lelouch lachte en kuste Suzaku op de mond ." Denk er maar over na, mij maakt het eigenlijk niet uit . Zolang jij het zijt vind ik het goed . " Suzaku glimlachte terug, en woude nog iets zeggen . Maar toen kwam Gino en Rolo er aan ." Hey ! Waar zijn jullie over bezig ? " Vroeg Gino als hij naast Lelouch ging zitten, Suzaku keek een beetje kwaad . Als hij vond dat de blonde man, te dicht bij Lelouch zat . " Dat moet je niet weten Gino, ik ben niet mijn broer waar je alles over moet weten ." Zeide Lelouch terug ." Rolo Lulu is gemeen ! " Rolo zuchte en aaide Gino 's hoofd ." Lulu heeft wel gelijk Gino . "

" Echt waar ... " Suzaku kan niet geloven dat Lelouch, vrienden is met hem en de nicknaam ' Lulu ' . Staat hem helemaal niet aan, Suzaku voelde zijn maag in één knijpen van de jaloezie ." Suzaku ? " Suzaku glimlachte als hij merkte, dat Lelouch naar hem keek ." Ja ? " " Is er iets je zijt zo stil ." Lelouch keek bzorgd, normaal is het Suzaku die altijd met nieuwe mensen praat . Maar hoe Suzaku daar zat, en in stilte keek als Lelouch met ander praat . Voelde niet goed en was zo raar ." Huh niks hoor ben gewoon luisteren wat jullie zeggen zijn ." En kuste Lelouch 's wang, Lelouch glimlachte en keek dan naar Gino ." En hebben jullie, jullie kamergenoten ontmoet ? " " Yep ! Ik mag ze wel eigenlijk, één van hun is zelfs een albino . Zijn naam is Gilbert, hij is luid en heeft een grote ego . Zo anders dan zijn vriendje Marik ... " Rolo kwam er tussen ." Het is Matthew Gino, dat heeft Gilbert al 3 keer gezegt . " " Sorry, en dan was er Inoku en Sakuro . Ze vechten de hele tijd, maar dan geven ze elkaar een kus . En zijn ze stil voor 10 minuten, ik zou het best geloven als Sakuro een schreeuwer is ." Rolo keek lastig en Lelouch lachte, Suzaku snapte het niet maar vroeg er niet om ." En dan Kiba en Itachi, ze vallen best mee vind ik . Itachi 's zusje is hier ook, haar naam is Sasuka . En die van jullie ? " Suzaku haalde zijn schouders op ." Ze vallen best mee, ik vertrouw die franse man niet echt ." Zeide hij ." Wel daar is Ichigo en Kaien, ze delen niet dezelfde achternaam . Maar ze lijken veel op elkaar, dan de franse man Francis . Ik zou Suzaku gelijk geven, hij is een pervert maar ..." Hij keek naar Suzaku ." Ik denk toch dat Arthur hem wel bezig kan houden ." Suzaku lachte en Gino lachte mee, als Rolo op zijn schoot ging zitten . Gino gaf hem een kusje ." En dan kwamen Tenten en Neji, zo verschillend van elkaar ."

Euphemia en Nina waren wandelen tot dat ze de jongens zagen ." Hallo ! " Beide meisjes liepen naar de jongens toe ." Hey Euphy ! " Glimlachte Suzaku Euphemia glimlachte terug naar hem, Lelouch keek naar de twee en voelde zijn hart sneller kloppen . Terwijl Nina in haar handen kneep ." Jullie waren zo snel weg, waar gingen jullie naar toe ? " Vroeg Suzaku ." Oh we gingen de medicijnen van Nina, naar de verpleegster brengen . En hebben gevraagd of zij, Nina de pillen kan geven . Dat vond ze goed, ze was best aardig he Nina ." Nina knikte ja en glimlachte een beetje ." Zijt u ziek Nina ? " Vroeg Rolo aan het meisje, Nina keek even onzeker van wat te zeggen . Maar sprak toch ." Niet echt nee ik neem voor een reden mijn pillen, en ik huh ..." Gino hield zijn hand omhoog ." Als je het niet wilt vertellen Nina, dan moet je niet ." Zeide hij Rolo keek naar hem, en Gino terug naar Rolo ." Nee Rolo haal dat uit je hoofd, en laat haar met rust . " Rolo zweeg en hield Gino vast, zo dat het leek dat hij knuffelde . Maar ook verbergde hij zijn gezicht, als hij schaamde dat hij in iemand prive ging . " Is niet zo erg, hij mag het vragen ." Zeide Nina . " Wel we gaan maar eens dada ! " Zeide Euphemia als ze Nina 's hand pakte en weg ging ." Dag ! " Riep Suzaku terug Lelouch keek beetje lastig, maar liet het niet zien . " Wel we gaan maar ook eens ." Zeide hij Gino en Rolo stonden ook op, Suzaku pakte de hand van Lelouch ." Wel zien jullie nog eens ! " En de jongens gingen ook hun eigen pad op, Suzaku merkte dat Lelouch nu stil was . Maar zweeg als hij het gewend van hem was, hij dacht terug aan hoe hij zo makkelijk glimlachte naar Gino . En beet de binnen kant van zijn wang, wat het ook was Lelouch is van hem .

Feliciana zuchte als ze op haar bed lag, Louise was aan het joggen en zou binnen 5 minuten terug zijn . Euphemia en Nina zijn naar de verpleegster, Rukia was aan het tekenen aan tafel . En Orihime was in de kamer van Rangriku en Suzana . " Veee ~ " Voeld wel best vredig aan, straks komt Louise terug onder de zweet . En zou ze misschien op Feliciciana gaan liggen, en haar kussen en ... Feliciana bloosde het zou allemaal een droom zijn, Louise is daar te verlegen voor . Plus ze wilt liever proper naar bed gaan, en wilt niet dat Feliciana ook dan onder het zweet komt . " Rukia-chan wat zijt je tekenen ? " Vroeg Feliciana als ze ging kijken, wat Rukia tekenen was . " Iets soms teken ik iets, wat in mijn gedachte kom ." Feliciana zag konijntjes, en beertjes met een gezicht . Ze leken in de ruimte te zijn, en vochte tegen een vos figuurtje . " Oh wat schattig ! " Zeide ze ." Vind je ? Dank je ." Glimlachte Rukia terug en keek op de klok ." Het is al 6 uur, hoe laat mochten we niet naar buiten ? " Vroeg ze . " Ik geloof rond 21:30 zo iets . " Plots kwam Louise binnen, gevolgd door Gillian en Elizabeta ." So Unawesome !" " Dat is nog niet een woord ." Antwoorde Louise terug Elizabeta hield haar vriendin tegen, als ze op Louise wou springen ." Maar neemt het terug, wat je zeide van Pruisen ! " Feliciana en Rukia keken naar hun, Elizabeta merkte dat en glimlachte ." Het is niks ergs ." " Wat bedoel je niks erg Ellie ! Ze beledigde Pruisen ." Jammerde Gillian ." Mag ik nu even ik zweet, en ik wil me graag omkleden . Zonder dat je met jou gezicht in de mijne komt ." Zeide Louise ." Lucy ~ " Feliciana sprong op haar ." Feliciana stop het ik zweet en ..." " Veee ~ " Gillian lachte als Louise rood werd, als Feliciana haar gezicht tegen haar borsten duwde ." Kom op Gill laat hun nu met rust ." En trok haar weg ." Sorry voor het storen ." Zeide ze tegen Rukia ." Is niks ." Als de twee buiten waren, keek Gillian naar Elizabeta als ze haar tegen de muur duwde ." Ellie ..." Elizabeta kuste haar hard, en keek diep in haar rode ogen ." Je zijt alleen van mij begrepen ." Gillian knikte ja als ze haar mond hield, ze was vergeten dat Elizabeta het niet graag had . Als ze intressen toonde in ander vrouwen, Gillian weet waarom ze vraagd zich af of Elizabeta het ook zelf weet .

* * *

**Elizabeta is ook beetje van possive kant, maar ze heeft goede reden voor . En Gillian weet dat ook, maar Elizabeta niet echt van haar zelf . Maar haar deel komt ook in latere chapters, Nina en Suzaku zijn ook van de jaloerse kant . En Rolo wilt gewoon van iedereen iets weten, maar Gino wilt niet dat Rolo te ver gaat . Ziet het zo als Rolo en Poland het zelfde personage beetje zijn . De volgende chapter heeft een lemon, ik heb een paar koppels gekozen . Waar ik de lemon zou van schrijven, maar ik vertel niet welke :P **

**Het zijn wel 2 Yaois en 2 Yuris, als je zien welke . Dan moet je de volgende chapter lezen ! **

**Ciao **


	3. The First Night

Louise keek naar Feliciana die opgewonden, overal keek en dan naar links rende . En dan naar rechts, met iemand praten dan naar de grote gebouwen kijken . In ander woorden, ze stond niet stil . " Feliciana rustig aan, we hebben een heel jaar . Om te wandelen en rond te kijken, kun je beetje rustig zijn ? " Vroeg Louise Feliciana glimlachte, en gaf haar een kus op de lippen ." Kom op Lucy ~ Het is zo mooi hier, ik wil me alles herrineren . Als we terug naar huis gaan binnen een jaar ." Louise zuchte maar glimlachte toch, hoe de italiaanse meisje de posietive kanten op komt . Daar houd ze van, van haar ze maakt haar leven minder saaier .

" Hou je handen thuis bastardo ! " Riep een man met een italiaanse accent, Louise trok een gezicht als ze de man hoorde vloeken . En hoopt dat Feliciana hem niet hoorde, maar jammer genoeg was ze al op weg naar de 2 mannen . " Shit ." Louise rende achter haar aan ." Lovi ~ "Lovino bloosde fell en woude Antonio weg duwen, maar toen kwam een meisje naar hun toe gelopen ." Hey ! Ik ben Feliciana ! " Zeide Feliciana met een glimlach, Antonio glimlachte terug naar haar ." Hey ! Ik ben Antonio ! " Zeide hij de 2 lachte, alsof ze over iets grappig prate . Lovino keek naar de twee, en zuchte vervelend als hij weg keek . Louise keek naar de twee ." En dit is Louise, en alleen ik kan haar Lucy noemen ! " Zeide Feliciana .

" En dit is Lovino, alleen ik kan hem Lovi noemen ! " Als de jongen en meisje begonnen te praten, keken Louise en Lovino naar elkaar . Maar Lovino keek van haar weg, Louise weet het niet maar de jongen leek ... Zich te schamen, maar voor wat ? Louise weet het niet, en het voeld dat ze het niet moet vragen ." Ik ben Louise ." Zeide ze ." Dat weet ik ook, ben verdomme niet doof ." Okay en zijn manieren zijn niet te geloven, jeez wat is zijn probleem ." Ik neem aan dan dat je Lovino zijt, fijn je te ontmoeten ." Louise wou hem een hand geven, maar Lovino weigerde de zijne te geven ." Hou je handen thuis ." Feliciana en Antonio keken naar Lovino en Louise ." Lovi wees aardig ." Zeide Antonio als hij zijn liefje, van de vrouw weg haalde ." Blijf van me af ! " Schreeuwde Lovino het uit, Antonio glimlachte en kuste hem op de lippen . Lovino werd rood en keek weg, hij probeerde niet meer weg te komen . " Bastard ... " Feliciana lachte zachtjes en pakte Louise 's hand ." Wel we gaan maar eens, fijn je te ontmoeten Antonio, Lovino ! "

" Jou ook Feliciana en Louise, heb nog een goede avond ! " " Jullie ook ." En de mannen gingen hun weg, en de meisjes die van hun . Als Louise en Feliciana niet keken, nam Antonio Lovino stevig vast . En drukte hem hard tegen hem aan ." Je zijt alleen van mij Lovino, heb je het begrepen ? " Lovino knikte ja en rilde als hij, Antonio 's lippen tegen zijn nek voelde ." ik hou van jou, onthou dat goed . "

Ichigo zuchte als hij in het warme bad zat, de anderen zijn weg en alleen hij en Kaien waren er . Kaien kwam de badkamer binnen, en deed het op slot als hij zijn handdoek . Van zijn onderste weg deed, Ichigo bloosde en keek naar het water . Plots zag hij Kaien 's spiegelbeeld, Ichigo keek naar hem . En Kaien kuste hem en kroop achter hem het bad in, Ichigo leunde tegen hem en Kaien kuste zijn nek ." Kaien ..." Ichigo voelde Kaien 's handen, naar onder gaan en zijn benen strelen ." Ichigo ... Verdomme ik haat wachten ... Ichigo ah .. " Ichigo kuste hem nog terug, en duwde zijn handen weg ." Nog even geduldig zijn Kaien ."

" Hoe vind je het hier Ichigo ? Ik hoop dat je het leuk vind ..." Zeide Kaien hij wilt er zeker van zijn, dat Ichigo zich thuis voeld . Ichigo betekent alles voor hem, Kaien liever zelfmoord plegen dan zonder Ichigo te leven . " Ja samen met jou kan ik alles ." Zeide Ichigo met een glimlach, met zijn rode wangentjes maakt het hem nog zachtiger ! De twee waste elkaar, soms strelen ze elkaar op plaatsen . Dat een gekreun of een blos opduikt, Ichigo keek naar Kaien als de man . Zijn haren was spoelen van de zeep, Ichigo kan niet geloven dat hij eindelijk met hem is . Hij was 14 jaar, toen hij verliefd was op Kaien . 16 toen hij zijn eerste natte droom van hem had, en nu is hij 17 jaar . En is hij eindelijk met de man van zijn dromen . " Ichigo ? " Ichigo werd uit zijn gedachte gehaald, en bloosde als Kaien begon te lachen ." Je zijt toch zo een schatje ." Zeide hij en streelde zijn wang . " Hallo ! Iemand thuis ! " Dat waren Tenten als hij blijkbaar terug is met Neji ." Ja ! Wij zijn in de badkamer ! " Riep Kaien terug als hij en Ichigo, zich verder klaar maakte droogde ze zichzelf af . En deden propere nachtkleren aan, als ze uit de badkamer kwamen . Keken ze naar Neji en Tenten als ze de twee, terug naar hun keken . " We dachten dat jullie daar eeuwen bleven ! " Zeide Tenten met een glimlach ." Sorry sorry de water was zo goed, dat we er niet uit woude ." Tenten lachte en keek naar Neji ." Zie je wel dat het water goed is ." " Wees stil ." Zeide Neji als hij fout bewezen was ." Kom ! " En trok de ander mee de badkamer in, Kaien lachte zachjtes en Ichigo ging op het bed zitten ." Is er iets Ichigo ." Ichigo keek naar hem en kuste hem, als hij op hem trok ." Nee ben gewoon moe dat is alles ." Kaien glimlachte en kuste hem terug, de deur ging weer open en de twee stopte . Suzaku, Lelouch, Francis en Arthur kwamen binnen ." Hohoho wat zijn jullie stoute jongens doen zonder grote broer ? " Vroeg Francis als hij naar de twee keek, Kaien keek vervelend naar hem . " Handjes thuis begrepen ? " Arthur keek naar de twee en ging naar zijn eigen bed, en begon zijn kleren uit te doen . Lelouch en Francis keken er niet naar op, en deden hetzelfde als ze naar hun pajima 's zoeken waren . Suzaku bloosde een beetje, en pakte de zijne en wachte tot dat Tenten en Neji klaar waren . Ichigo en Kaien waren rood, als de 3 ander jongens geen kleren aan hadden . En dan naar hun pajima 's aan deden ." Perverts ." Zeide Lelouch als hij naar zijn bed kroop ." Hohoho ."

" Jullie doen alsof jullie nooit, een naakte man hebben gezien ." De twee werden nog roder dan het al was ." Ding ding, ik denk dat we twee maagden hier hebben ." Arthur klopte op zijn schouder, en keek kwaad naar de man ." Sorry negeer wat hij zeide, hij weet niet beter ." Dit gaat een intersante nacht worden .

Rangriku was haar nagels doen, als de nacht viel iedereen was in de kamer . En deden hun eigen ding, Suzana was in haar tijdschrift kijken . Felixa en Tamara waren dat ook doen, soms je hoor je van ' oh my god die moet ik hebben ' of ' dat is zo mijn ding ~ ', Allison en Eva waren een film kijken op hun laptop . Eva had haar hoofd, tegen Allison 's schouder . Als Allison haar hand vast pakte ." Wat een shit ." Lachte Allison Eva lachte zachtjes ." Dat is echt fake ." En dan heb je Nathalia en Angelique, de twee zaten ver van de anderen . Angelique was haar MP3 beluisteren, als ze boek lezen was en Nathalia zat naast haar . Gewoon zitten, niks doen, niks zeggen en ze keek de hele tijd gewoon naar de muur . Rangriku vond het freaky als ze naar haar keek, soms keek Nathalia terug naar haar . En dan keek Rangriku weg, dat is een freaky chick ! " Rangriku ? " Rangriku keek naar Suzana ." Ik ben moe ik ga slapen okay ." Rangriku knikte ja en merkte dat haar nagels droog zijn ." Ik ook ben stik kapot ! " En gaapte luid, blijkbaar waren ze niet de enige . Als Allison de laptop sloot, en Felixa haar magazine weg deed . Zelfs Nathalia en Angelique gingen naar hun bed ." Goede nacht meiden ~ " Zeide Angelique als ze in haar bed kroop, met Nathalia naast haar ." Goede nacht ." Rangriku keek nog de laatste keer naar Nathalia, en ze wist niet als ze het goed zag maar . Waren dat rode strepen onder haar mouw ?

( **Lemon begint !** )

Naru lag onder lakens, met Sasuka achter haar . Ze voelde Sasuka 's adem tegen haar nek, en het gaf haar rillingen . Als ze haar onder onder haar bloes voelde, Sasuka grijnsde als ze Naru hoorde kreunen . Als ze haar tepels streelde, en zachtjes met haar nagels over haar huid ging . Naru heeft een zachte huid, Sasuka houd er van . Het is zachter dan baby huid ! " Sasu ... Ah ... " Naru probeerde niet te hard te kreunen, bang dat de anderen het horen . Maar Sasuka trok er niks van aan, en likte haar nek . En beet er aan, als ze plekken achter liet . Naru probeerde niet te hard te kreunen . Sasuka's handen voelde goed, ze voelde dan plots een hand naar onder gaan . En in haar broek ging, als ze over haar slipje streelde ." Sa .." Maar Sasuka kuste haar, om haar stil te houde . Als Naru voelde dat Sasuka's vingers, onder de slipje gingen en haar clitoris vonden . Naru rilde in genot en drukte Sasuka's hoofd dichter naar haar, haar tong voelde ook goed . En voelde de ijs koude piercing die Sasuka aan haar tong heeft, ze voelde dat Sasuka ook kreunen was . En grijnsde een beetje, ze draaide haar beetje om, en ging met haar handen ook in Sasuka's broek ." Sasuka .." Fluisterde ze in Sasuka's oor, de ghotic kreeg een rood heeft . Als Naru aan haar oor beet ." Na .." Maar Naru kuste haar weer, als ze met haar vingers hetzelfde deed als Sasuka . Sasuka kreunde maar dat stopte haar niet, om verder te doen wat ze daar voor deed . Naru voelde haarzelf warm worden, ze leunde dicht bij Sasuka . Als het goed begon te voelen, ze voelde Sasuka's vingers in haar gaan . En haar tepels tegen die van haar drukken ." Naru .. Ik .." Sasuka likte Naru's nek, Naru kuste haar terug . En beide kreunde in elkaars mond, maar probeerde de anderen niet wakker te maken . Naru duwde twee vingers, in Sasuka's opening het duurde niet lang . Voor dat Naru Sasuka's goede plek had gevonden . " Voeld het goed ? " Sasuka knikte ja als ze haar ogen sloot, Naru drukte een beetje dichter naar de ghotic ." Sasuka je vergeet mij ~ " Fluisterde Naru tegen Sasuka's nek, als ze het begon te likken . Sasuka kreunde beetje maar deed weer verder, de vingers werden nater en gingen makkelijker in . Het duurde niet lang, voor dat de meisjes voelde . Dat ze moesten klaar komen ." Naru .. Kus me .." Naru kuste Sasuka zachtjes op haar lippen, als ze beide voelde dat ze klaar kwamen . Sasuka kreunde beetje luider dan Naru, maar niemand hoorde dat als ze nog het gesnurk van de ander meisjes hoorde . Naru en Sasuka stopte wat ze doen waren, en keken diep in elkaars ogen ." Nog eens ? " Vroeg Naru Sasuka grijnsde ." En jij moet het juist vragen ? "

( **2de **)

Sakuro bloosde een beetje, als hij de handen van Inoku voelde . Inoku likte zijn lippen, als Sakuro niet probeerde te kreunen . Sakuro is een koppig, en Inoku vind het fijn om op zijn knoppen te drukken ! " Wat is er ? " Fluisterde Inoku als hij sneller ging met zijn handen, Sakuro kreunde bijna hard maar zijn handen vlogen op zijn mond . Als zijn gezicht rood werd, hij voelde ogen op hem . Maar het moet zijn verbeelding zijn toch ? Iedereen is aan het slapen, hij hoord alleen het gesnurk en het gejammer van de slapende jongens . Die niks weten wat Sakuro en Inoku doen zijn, Inoku merkte dat Sakuro's aandacht van hem weg gaat . En stopte wat hij doen was, als hij zijn vingers goed likte . En Sakuro's onderbroek weg trok . " Sakuro ~ " Sakuro's ogen gingen wijd open, als hij vingers voelde in zijn kont ." Ne .." Maar kreunde stil als de vingers goed voelde, Inoku grijnsde als hij sneller ging met zijn vingers .

Maar goed dat Sakuro niet een maagd is, het zal anders zijn afgelopen . En Sakuro zou 1 hard hebben geschreeuw uit pijn, zoals hun echte eerste keer . 2 Sakuro zou het nog niet eens willen, hij wilt het speciaal hebben . En 3 Inoku plaagt Sakuro graag, maar wilt niet hem pijn doen ." Gaat het ? " Nu Inoku er over nadenkt, het is lang geleden sinds het nog hadden gedaan . Door school hadden ze bijna geen tijd voor elkaar . Sakuro knikte ja als hij Inoku kuste op zijn mond, Inoku kuste hem terug en begon verder te doen . Sakuro's handen gingen naar onder, en streelde over Inoku's onderbroek . Waar hij de harde penis voelde, Inoku kreunde beetje maar niet hard . Of merkbaar maar liet zien, dat hij het leuk vond wat Sakuro doen was . Sakuro trok de broek naar onder, en begon het harder te strelen . Inoku stopte wat hij doen was, en trok Sakuro's handen weg . " Draai je om ." Sakuro deed het als hij voelde, dat de rest van zijn onderlijf weg getrokken werd . Hij voelde de druk van Inoku's penis, tegen hem drukken ." Sakuro .." Sakuro bloosde als Inoku kreunde in zijn oor, en had bijna geschreeuwt . Als Inoku's hand niet op zijn mond vloog, om hem stil te houden ." Het voeld goed Sakuro .." Sakuro wou schreeuwen, dat hij beter moet opschieten . Want Sakuro voeld niks anders dan pijn ." Inoku ... Bastard .."

" Ben ik te geweldig voor jou ? " Vroeg Inoku met een grijns, Sakuro begon tranen te krijgen ." Rustig aan of anders ... K-klop ik jou ." Inoku lachte zachtjes maar ging rustiger, en zochte een manier zodat Sakuro ook goed ging voelen . Inoku grijnsde als hij Sakuro's penis vast had, en er aan begon te trekken, als hij in en uit ging . Sakuro sloot zijn ogen, als zijn wangen rood werden . Dat bedoeld hij ! Dit voeld goed ! Geen pijn alleen sweet pleasure ~ " Inoku ~ " Inoku kwam bijna als Sakuro zijn naam uit kreunde ." Sakuro .." Hij beet aan Sakuro's schouder, hij beet er hard aan . Dat Sakuro een pijnelijke gezicht trok, als Inoku stopte zag Sakuro een plek op zijn schouder ." I-Idiot .."

" Jou idiot ? " Glimlachte Inoku lief naar Sakuro, dat het Sakuro niet kwaad kan zijn op hem ." Ja .. " Inoku woude glimlachen maar voelde, dat hij ging klaar komen . Sakuro merkte dat en woude dat Inoku ook sneller ging ." Wil samen met jou klaar komen .." Kreunde Sakuro zachtjes Inoku knikte ja, en ging sneller tot dat hij klaar moest komen .

Beide voelde de opluchting en had genot komen, en dan weer gaan . Ze keken elkaar even in de ogen, en keken dan kwaad van elkaar weg ." Pervert .."

" Loser .. "

Maar ze knuffelde elkaar nog, als ze hun ogen sloot .

( **3de** )

Gillian was zo opgewonden, toen ze hoorde van Rainbow Camp ! En besloot vandaag Elli dit keer te laten kreunen, en de top voor dezen nacht te zijn !

Maar ...

" Wat nou ? " Elizabeta had Gillian onder haar, als ze een strap-one droeg . Die ze had meegenomen van Oosterijk, Gillian wou het ding veel keer proberen . Maar mochte het nooit aan doen, Elizabeta was de gene die het kocht . Dus haar regels, haar strap-one en dus zij droeg het fucking ding !

" Ik wou .."

" Je wilt zo veel .." Fluitsterde Elizabeta terug, ze probeerde mannelijker uit te komen . Ze weet dat het Gillian laat rillen, als Elizabeta als een vent praat ." Nee .." Gillian kreunde als Elizabeta haar clitoris streelde, Elizabeta grijnsde een beetje ." Wat nou .. Kijk naar de awesome Gillian, helemaal onder mijn control ." Gillian werd zo rood, dat ze dacht dat ze ging ontploffen ." Shut up .." Ze keek rond haar ze hoopt, dat de meisjes niet wakker worden . Gillian zou dood gaan in schaamte .

En Elizabeta weet dat als ze haar lippen likte, en de dildo in Gillian's opening duwde . " Probeer niet te hard te kreunen, of anders word je gestraft ." Gillian knikte ja als ze op haar lippen beet, als ze niet durfde hard te kreunen . " Elli .." Elizabeta bloosde als ze glimlachte, ze was in Gillian en ging op haar liggen . Tot dat hun borsten tegen elkaar waren gedrukt ." Gillian ik voel .."

Elizabeta voelde haarzelf fantastisch, ze voelde haarzelf als een man . En Gillian is haar vrouw, juist alsof ze getrouwd zijn . En .. Terwijl Elizabeta in haar fantasie's verdwaald was, besloot Gillian zelf een beetje actie te hebben . En begon aan Elizabeta's tepels te likken, Elizabeta voelde dat en kreunde beetje . Als ze begon in en uit te gaan, Gillian sloot haar ogen als ze de genot over haar heen laat gaan . Shit ..." Elli ik ..."

" Wees stil en kus me . " Gillian kuste Elizabeta op haar lippen, en kreunde luider als Elizabeta sneller ging . Gillian sloot haar armen rond Elizabeta's nek . En duwde haar dichter bij haar, hun tepels drukte dicht tegen elkaar . En het voelde te goed om te stoppen, wat maak het uit als de anderen hun zien ! Het voeld ze goed om nu te stoppen, en Elizabeta en Gillian genieten er vol op !

" Elli ! " Gillian voelde dat ze ging klaar komen, en keek naar Elizabeta's gezicht . Die rood was van haar blos, als ze met half open ogen naar Gillian keek ." Gillian .." En beide voelde dat ze klaar kwamen, als beide probeerde op adem te komen . Hoorde ze iets ze werden stil, en keek naar de ander kant van de kamer . Een figuur beweegde in het bed, tegenover hun en ze dachten dat ze betrapt waren . Maar blijkbaar draaide iemand in zijn slaap om, beide meisjes zuchte in opluchting . En gaven elkaar nog een kus, als ze gingen slapen .

( **4de** )

Ichigo was nerveus vandaag was de dag, dat hij en Kaien op hebben gewacht . Vandaag gaan ze ... Ichigo kreeg een rood gezicht, als hij er aan dacht . Wat hij en Kaien zullen doen, Ichigo heeft hier zo lang opgewacht . En was nerveus, dat hij iets fout gaat doen . En dat Kaien hem niet meer leuk vind, en hem dan verlaat en .." Ichigo ? " Ichigo keek in de blauwe ogen, van Kaien die beetje bezorgt keek . Ichigo voelde zich schuldig, en deed zijn armen rond Kaien's nek . En duwde hem dichter bij hem, als hij hem een kus op zijn lippen gaf . " Kaien .."

" Gaat het ? "

" Ja ben .."

Kaien keek naar Ichigo als Ichigo, probeerde te zeggen wat hij voelde . En snapte al meteen wat Ichigo voelde ." Wat is er Ichigo ? "

" Ik voel me nerveus .. Wat als ik niet .. Goed genoeg ben, ga je .." Maar Kaien kuste Ichigo voor dat hij, verder kon spreken wat Kaien niet wou horen ." Ik verlaat jou niet, en je eerste keer is misschien niet perfect maar ..." Kaien pakte Ichigo's handen en plaatste het op zijn borstkast ." Het is speciaal voor mij, en zal altijd perfect blijven ." En keek dan diep in Ichigo's ogen ." Ik hoop ook voor jou ." Ichigo bloosde en knikte ja ." Ik hou van je .." Kaien glimlachte lief ." Ik ook van jou Ichigo ."

De twee begonnen elkaar te kussen, en te strelen tot dat ze voelde . Dat ze hard begonnen te worden, ze streelde elkaar zo vaak als ze alleen waren . Maar ze gingen nooit verder, sinds Ichigo wou wachten . En Kaien wachte voor hem, hij hield van Ichigo . En zal altijd voor hem wachten, en nu Ichigo zover er voor is . Wilt Kaien het speciaal maken voor hem ." Het voeld goed ? " Vroeg Kaien aan Ichigo als hij hem aftrok, Ichigo kreunde zachtjes en deed het zelfde met Kaien . " We moeten mijn vingers en mijn penis nat maken .."

Ichigo keek naar hem verward, als hij naar zijn oudere lief keek ." Ik snap de penis, maar waarom de vingers ? " Kaien glimlachte als hij sneller ging met zijn hand ." Hoe anders kan ik jou klaarmaken voor mijn penis ? " Ichigo bloosde als hij snapte wat Kaien bedoelde, hij was vergeten dat Kaien hem ook moest klaarmaken ." Oh ja .." Kaien lachte als Ichigo vergeetachtig kan zijn, en duwde Ichigo beetje naar onder ." Doe je werk Ichi-chan, ik doe mijn vingers wel ." Ichigo knikte ja als hij naar onder ging, met zijn hoofd en naar de penis keek van Kaien .

Het was hard en groot, Ichigo slikte als hij voelde . Dat hij het warm begon te krijgen, onder de lakens en deed snel zijn werk . Kaien kreunde bijna hard, als hij onverwachts Ichigo's lippen voelde . Kaien sloot zijn ogen, als hij zijn ogen sloot . En genoot van Ichigo's lippen en tong, die zijn penis verwennen . Kaien likte beetje zijn vingers, als hij dacht hoe heter Ichigo zou zijn . Als Kaien hem gaat nemen .

Ichigo voelde dat hij bijna geen lucht ging krijgen, maar stopte niet hij deed door . En voelde dat Kaien dikker en harder werd, gaat hij klaar komen ? Zou Ichigo stoppen ? Doet Ichigo het echt goed ? " Ichigo .." Ichigo hoorde zijn naam, en voelde Kaien op zijn hoofd aaien ." Je doet zo goed, je voeld zo lekker . " Ichigo bloosde als hij sneller ging, Ichigo voelde zich best trots . Maar dan word hij verlegen, als hij dacht hoe hij complimenten kreeg . Omdat hij dit goed deed, plots duwde Kaien Ichigo's hoofd weg . " Kom naar hier Ichigo ." Ichigo deed dat als hij dat deed, voelde hij plots vingers . Aan zijn kont Ichigo keek naar Kaien verschrokken, als Kaien naar hem glimlacht ." Het zou even pijn doen, maar ik beloof dat het goed zal voelen . " Zeide Kaien als hij hem dan kuste, Ichigo kuste hem terug .

En kreunde een beetje als hij de vingers, dieper voelde gaan . Maar de 3de vinger deed pijn, maar Ichigo liet Kaien doen . Als het daarna goed begon te voelen, Kaien wist het ! Het voeld warmer binnen in Ichigo, hij kan niet wachten . Kaien duwde zijn tong in Ichigo's mond, en kreunde als hij Ichigo's warme en slijmerige tong voelde . Ichigo duwde Kaien weg, om lucht te krijgen . " Kaien .." Oh nee als Ichigo harder begint te kreunen ! Kaien duwde Ichigo's mond terug naar de zijne, hij hou van Ichigo's stem . Maar ze mogen niet gehoord worden, als die pervert franse man hun hoord ... Kaien wilt er echt niet aan denken ..

Ichigo voelde dat de vingers, niet genoeg waren voor hem ." Kaien ik .." Kaien begreep het meteen ." Ichigo het gaat pijn doen, dus ... Hou je stevig aan mij vast, maar hou je mond op de mijne okay ." Ichigo knikte ja en deed wat Kaien zeide, als hij hem stevig vast houd . En zijn mond op die van Kaien drukte, Kaien deed eerst niks . Maar duwde in één keer, zijn penis in Ichigo . Die tranen kreeg van de pijn, Kaien voelde bloed uit zijn kont komen . En stopte even als hij naar Ichigo keek, hij veeg zijn tranen weg ." Gaat het ? " Ichigo knikte ja maar zijn ogen toonde pijn, het brak Kaien's hart om dat te zien . " Geen zorgen het komt goed . " Kaien probeerde Ichigo te laten relaxen, dus wachte hij tot dat Ichigo okay zeide .

Ichigo voelde dat de pijn weg ging, en keek met Kaien met een glimlach . En half open ogen, als hij zijn armen rond zijn nek deed ." Je kan .." Ichigo hoefde niks verder te zeggen, en Kaien ging al in en uit met zijn penis . De warmte voelde goed rond zijn penis, en de lippen van Ichigo waren zacht . Zijn handen in zijn zwarte haren, voelde lekker aan . Alles van Ichigo voelde goed, Kaien kon alleen nog maar denken aan Ichigo .

Ichigo ging met zijn handen, naar zijn penis zodat het ook wat aandacht kreeg . Hij moest hard er aan werken, om niet te hard te kreunen . Want het voelde zelfs nog beter ! Ichigo kan het niet geloven, dat het zo goed voeld . Ichigo opende zijn ogen beetje, en keek naar Kaien . Hij zal de helft van zijn gezicht, maar zag dat Kaien was genieten . Ichigo was blij erg blij, dat Kaien ook er van genoot . Ichigo was blij dat hij zijn eerste keer, met de man van dromen het heeft gedaan .

Het begon warmer te worden voor beide mannen, en ze voelde dat ze gingen klaar komen . Kaien duwde zijn tong in Ichigo's mond, als ze elkaar begonnen te tongen . En wachte tot dat ze klaar kwamen samen, het was de beste moment . Beide stopte als ze klaar kwamen, Kaien ging uit Ichigo en deed de dekens tegoei op hun . Ichigo drukte zich tegen Kaien aan, als hij een diepe zucht neemt .

" Ik hou van jou Kaien . "

Als Ichigo bijna lijkt te slapen, hoort hij Kaien nogh zeggen ." Ik ook van jou Ichigo . "

( **Volgende dag** )

" Wow Ik heb zo goed geslapen vorige nacht ! " Riep Orihime met een glimlach, op haar gezicht als ze aan tafel zat met de anderen . Sommige waren nog niet wakker, en anderen wel als ze aan het ontbijten en aan het praten waren . " Ik ben zo moe ..." Jammerde Rangriku ." Hoe komt dat ? " Vroeg Rukia als ze van haar GSM keek ." Zie je haar .." Iedereen keek naar het meisje, waar Rangriku naar wees . Suzana zuchte als ze weg keek ." Daar beginnen we weer ."

" Alweer ? " Vroeg Ichigo . " Ja ze ..."

" Daar is iets vreemds over haar, echt ik denk dat er iets mis is met haar ..." Rangriku zuchte een beetje ." Ik maak me zorgen hoor ! "

" Misschien is ze nog verlegen ? " Probeerde Orihime Rangriku te kalmeren ." Maar die ..."

" Rangriku ik denk dat je het verkeerd heb gezien ." Zeide Suzana ." Echt niet ! "

Terwijl iedereen Rangriku probeerde te kalmeren, zaten Sakuro en Inoku samen bij Naru en Sasuka ." En hoe was jullie eerste avond ."

Naru glimlachte ." Heel tof ! Ik heb nog nooit zo goed geslapen, en zeker niet toen Sa .." Maar Sasuka duwde een boterham in Naru's mond, als ze probeerde Naru te stoppen . Om niet over gister avond te praten . " En jullie ? " Vroeg Sasuka met een glimlach, Inoku vond het een enge glimlach . Maar Sakuro glimlachte terug, hij had niks door ." Wel ook goed weet, Inoku en ik .." Maar dan trapte Inoku op Sakuro's voet ." Wat was dat voor bastard ! "

" Zwijg Big Board ! "

" Veee Lucy ~ Zeg ah ..." Zeide Feliciana als ze een lepel met cornflakes, in Louise' s mond duwde ." Goede morgen iedereen ! " Gaapte Gillian als ze met Elizabeta, naar hun toe ging . De meisjes hun mond vielen open, als ze zagen dat Elizabeta echt een meisje was . " Wow Elizabeta wat prachtige kleren heb je aan ! " Feliciana keek naar de bloesje die ze aan had ." Waar heb je die gekocht ? Welke maat heb je, oh die rok past er echt zo bij ! " Louise zuchte als Feliciana in de wolken was, Louise interseerde die dingen niet echt . En blijkbaar Gillian ook niet, als ze gewoon een zwarte shirt met een jeans broek aan had ." Wat is met jou ? " Vroeg Ally als ze van haar spiegelei at ." Niks ."

" Zeker ."

" Ja ."

Eva glimlachte lief als ze Gillian een wake up, klop gaf op haar hoofd ." Wat was dat voor bitch ! " Riep Gillian naar Ally, als ze dacht dat zij het was ." Verdomme dat was ik niet ! "

" Kolkolkolkolkol .." Iedereen keek bang met bleke gezichten, als Eva kwaad begon te worden . En Gillian vast hield ." Elizabeta red me ! "

Shikamaru zat samen met zijn lief Choji, Kiba, Itachi, Tenten en Neji aan één tafel . Shikamaru gaapte als hij allang zijn lunch gedaan had, hij wachte tot dat Choji genoeg gegeten heeft ." Dit is echt lekker ! Heb je die al probeert Shika ? " Zeide Choji als hij een koek vast hield, en ééntje in Shikmaru's mond probeerde te duwen . Shikamaru openede zijn mond, en proefde de koek . " Ja is lekker .."

Tenten glimlachte als Neji kwaad keek, naar zijn eten en klaagde . Dat er iets is dat het lijk, alsof zijn pudding bewoog . De enigste koppel die geen contact met elkaar houde, is Kiba en Itachi . Als Kiba op zijn GSM keek van zijn schattige hondje, en Itachi in de verte in dagdromen ." Huh .." Tenten besloot maar een gesprek te houden ." Hoe lang zijn jullie al samen ik en Neji al 8 maanden ! " Neji werd rood ." Tenten ! "

" Wat ? "

Neji's gezicht werd roder ." Ik dacht dat het langer was .." Tenten glimlachte en gaf Neji een kusje op de wang, zodat Neji zijn gezicht verbergde achter zijn handen ." Ik en Choji al 10 maaden ."

" Echt waar ! Wow jullie zijn zo verschillend, dat is fijn voor jullie ! " Zeide Tenten met een groot glimlach, blijkbaar komt liefde echt uit alle kanten . Maak niet uit voor wat !

Tenten keek naar Kiba samen met Shikamaru en Choji, terwijl Neji zijn blos probeerde te laten verdwijnen ." Wat ? " Kiba keek beetje terug getrokken, als hij beetje naar Itachi keek . Voor wat hulp, Itachi keek naar hun ." Hoe lang zijn jullie samen ? " Vroeg Tenten nog eens, Kiba keek naar Itachi ." 2 jaar .. " Was Itachi's antwoord iedereen zijn mond viel open, als Kiba rood werd en verlegen weg keek ." Wow zo lang ! "

" Ja .."

" Hey Itachi .. Je lijkt juist op dat één meisje, waar Naru mee date .. Wat was haar naam weer ..."

" Sasuka ? Ja ze is mijn zusje ."

" Echt waar ? Dat moest moeilijk zijn, om het aan je ouders ..."

" Ze hebben het nooit geweten, ze waren dood toen we het ontdekte . "

Iedereen was stil en Tenten keek schuldig ." Sorry .."

Neji keek kwaad ." Waarom zeg je sorry als je er niks van weet ." En keek dan lastig naar Kiba en Itachi ." Maar jullie .. Zijn jullie wel een koppel ? " Kiba en Itachi werden stil, en Itachi stond meteen op ." Kom Kiba we gaan naar Naru en Sasuka ." Kiba knikte ja en volgde Itachi, als hij kwaad keek naar Neji ." Neji dat was onnodig ."

" Ik vind van niet, ik geef Neji gelijk ." Zeide Shikamaru ." Oi Shika maak geen ruzie ." Zeide Choji als hij een bacon in zijn mond duwde, Shikamaru nog het niet serieus . Niet met zo schattig gezicht ." Ja ja .."

Ergens anders waren de personeel van de kamp, ook hun ontbijt doen als ze praten waren ." Ik moet straks mijn broertje, een gelukkig verjaardag wensen . Hij is al 17 jaar . " Vertelde de verpleegster tegen een ander vrouw ." Echt ? "

Een grijs harige man, met 2 donker grijze ogen . Keek naar zijn porno boekje, als de twee vrouwen praten waren ." Zeg Kakashi kun je niet je porno boekjes ergens anders houde ? " Vroeg één van hun ." Waarom .."

" Dat het ons stoort ."

" Waarom .."

" Kakashi begin niet .."

" Waarom .."

" Doe die stomme porno boek weg ! "

" Het is geen stomme porno boek, ditis wat je noemd kunst ." Zeide Kakashi met zekerheid als hij weg ging ." Waar ga je naar toe ? "

" Ik ga de kampeerders begroeten ciao ."

Als de man weg was zuchte de twee vrouwen ." Hij gaat het weer doen he ? "

" Hij is nooit meer hetzelfde geblijven sinds die dag ."

Kakashi liep opvol gemak naar de eetzaal, en kwam jongens en meisjes tegen onderweg . Allemaal verschillend maar toch lijken ze van binnen op elkaar ." Luister Neji ik .." Kakashi wou binnen gaan, maar botste tegen iemand op . Als het blijk die Neji persoon te zijn, die op Kakashi viel ." Oh sorry .." Moppelde Neji als hij probeerde op testaan, Tenten helpte hem opstaan . Kakashi keek naar de twee ." Sorry Meneer .." Verontschuldigde Tenten ." Is niks hoor ! " De twee gingen weg en Kakashi keek, naar hun als de lavender jongen Neji . Zijn aandacht heeft gepakt .

Slachtoffer Nr 1 .

* * *

**Kakashi speelt ook een rol hier in, hij is soort van een villian maar niet echt .. Misschien ;) De volgende chapters zijn van Info Characters, eerst de jongens en chap 5 komen de meisjes ! Ik hoop dat je van de 4 lemon's heb genoten ! **


End file.
